Next Contestant
by KawaiiBatman
Summary: Gajeel loves his girl, but hates her fans even more! Song fic based off of Next Contestant by Nickleback.


**AN: So I wrote this a while ago and posted it on Tumblr but forgot to post it here, but here you guys go!**

 **I received a drabble request from the awesome dragonfoxroar7 to basically write a one-shot based on the song Next Contestant by Nickleback for our favorite ship, GAJEVY! I suggest you listen to the song first but if you don't wanna that's cool too! ^-^**

* * *

The sound of rock music was pouring from the pub as the bass shook the building causing the bright neon sign labeled, 'Fairy Tail' to look like it was vibrating. Lines of people stood outside waiting to get in to see one of the most famous local bands, Shadow Gear. And once you were inside, the smell of beer, sweat and food takes over your senses, but that is ignored due to the excited aura of the room.

"Isn't Levy up next?" Panther Lily asked after finishing his spiked kiwi drink, knocking the dark hardwood bar counter. The bartender nodded his head in acknowledgement, preparing him another.

Gajeel let out a grunt, taking a swig of beer before turning in his seat to face the stage with a look of slight annoyance on his face. "Sometimes I wish she would take a weekend off and not play for her stupid fanboys." He scoffed eyeing the crowd of guys that stood in front of the stage.

"Is that jealousy I hear?" Lily chuckled earning a glare from his best friend. "And you know as well as me that she does it because she loves it and she's good."

Gajeel crossed his arms over his chest leaning his back against the bar, watching Mira take the stage after the previous band left. "Let's give up once again for 'The Sick Puppies', you did wonderful fellas!" The pub cheered, clapping and howling at Mira's command. "Alright, alright! Settle down." She giggled into the mic, "Let's give a big welcome to one of Fairy Tail's original and beloved….SHADOW GEAR!"

The entire pub erupted into cheers, hoots, whistles and the like as Levy, Jet and Droy took stage. Droy sat down at the drum set, Jet plugged in his guitar and Levy took center stage at the microphone. Her hair was loose and wild, her bangs nearly falling into her eyes and the wavy blue locks cascading to her shoulders. She wore a blank tank top that had a heart shaped piece of iron on it, along with short denim shorts, gray knee high socks and black combat boots.

Gajeel chest puffed out with pride at her outfit, she said she had a surprise for him but this was definitely unexpected. Every piece of clothing she wore, he bought her with the iron heart tank top and combat boots being the newest edition. This may seem trivial to other people but to Gajeel, nothing makes him happier than seeing his woman wearing the things he bought her.

He heard a few men whistle and that made Gajeel's high come crashing down. Stiffening in his seat, he watched as some of the men look lustfully at his girlfriend.

"Stupid bastards," Gajeel muttered under his breath as he mentally tore the men to shreds. Lily watched the scene with amusement as he shook his head. No matter what Levy wore to her concerts, Gajeel always had to hold back his jealousy of watching other men eye his girl.

"Hey guys! You ready to have fun tonight?!" Levy spoke into the mic with a beaming smile. The pub cheered once again, with a few guys saying vulgar things like, "only if it's with you baby," or "we can have fun all night long." Levy didn't hear this over the screams of people but Gajeel did.

He shot up out of his seat ready to tackle the nearest pervert but Lily quickly stopped him. With a tight grip on his shoulder he spoke loud enough for the enrage man to hear him. "Not right now, Levy's about to go on and she'll be upset if you got hurt or you hurt someone else."

They stood there for a few seconds as Levy spoke again into the mic declaring the few songs they were going to perform and when to catch them next. Gajeel took in a deep breath, forcing it out as he sat back down at the bar. He knew from that moment that before he left, he wasn't leaving the pub without punching someone.

With that declaration, Shadow Gear started to play their first song for the night. The upbeat tempo and Levy's singing voice eased some of the tension from Gajeel's shoulders as he gazed at his girlfriend. He couldn't help the small smirk that curled his lips as he watched Levy bounce up and down the stage singing and the crowd singing along with her. Her hips swaying to the beat and her hair doing whatever it wants to do as she dance, stomp and sing.

Lily and Gajeel would chuckle every time she would nearly trip due to getting overly excited by the music, but that made her even more adorable. Once the last song was done, she was panting into the mic, smiling wide. "Thanks again guys for all your support! We'll see you again in two weeks and try not to get into too many drinking contests with Cana."

The pub laughed and laughed harder when a loud, 'AW COME ON!' could be heard from the bar. Everyone knew about the legendary Cana, but there were a few overly confident guys that think they can drink her under the table. By the end of the night, there'll be a pile of passed out men and women near the bar with possible alcohol poisoning.

"Take her warning fellas. Let's give a big cheer again for our favorite band," Mira said taking the stage along Shadow Gear. The pub erupted into loud applause, shouts and whistles, causing Gajeel to cover his ears from the deafening roaring. The band bowed before stepping off stage.

Gajeel watched carefully as Levy stepped into the crowd, trying to weed through the men that flocked to her side. They offered her drinks, a dance or to sit with them and like always she would politely decline and push more into the crowd. One guy grabbed Levy's arm spinning her around to face him, quickly putting his hand on her lower back and grasping her hand as if to start waltzing.

Gajeel let out a strangled growl as he bolted up, pushing his way through the dense crowd not caring who he bumped into. When he finally got close, he could hear Levy demand he let her go and him shushing her with a finger on her lips. With a tap on the stranger's shoulders, the man didn't even look behind him before saying, "Fuck off!"

Grabbing the man tightly by the shoulder, Gajeel turned him around and slammed his fist against the man's nose, knocking him sideways into a group of people. Before Levy realized what was happening, she was being pulled through the mass of people, Gajeels hand tightly grasping hers. The crowd almost parted for him as they could sense anger oozing from the large male.

Once at the bar, Gajeel sat down in his stool, picking up Levy and placing her in his lap. With his arms wrapped tightly around her and his face hiding in the crook of her neck, Lily tried his best not to laugh at the display of obvious annoyance and pouting.

"You guys did very good tonight, Levy." Lily chuckled as he watched Levy try to turn in Gajeel's embrace in order to look at her sulking boyfriend. Instead, she settled for leaning more into him and stroking his studded arms.

"Thanks, Lily. I'm glad everyone had fun."

"Yea! You were wonderful!" A female voice said behind them, causing Levy to squeal and wiggle out of Gajeel's grasp.

"Lu! You're here!" She squealed embracing her best friend. "I thought you couldn't make it because of your book deadline."

"I still have the deadline, I just chose to watch my best friend instead." Lucy beamed as the girls squealed some more and hugged.

Natsu stepped away from the excited girls in order to talk to the guys. Tilting his head in Gajeel's direction with his hands in his jean pockets he asked, "What's up with metal face?"

Gajeel grunted telling him to shut his mouth. "Gajeel's jealous and grumpy because a few guys tried to get a little too handsy with Levy. " Lily added earning a glare from Gajeel.

Natsu nodded his head in approval, "I understand. Lucy gets enough looks as it is but if someone tries to touch her I'll burn them to a crisp." He declared smacking his fist into his open palm with a wide grin.

"Not if you burn yourself first, flame brain."

"Hey! That was an accident iron mouth! And you swore never to talk about it!"

"I swore nothing you idiot!" Gajeel stated, as Lily watched them argue and bump heads. He knew that his friend was only looking for a fight, a way to let out his frustration, so he continued sipping on his beverage.

"Congrats, Levy!" Cana cheered smacking Levy on the butt causing her to yelp and jump at the contact. "You had almost every guy in here eyeing you down!"

"Um, thanks Cana." Levy smiled sheepishly rubbing her butt with her back facing a pissed off Gajeel.

"Oi! No one's allowed to touch Levy's ass but me. Got it!" Gajeel demanded getting off his stool again. Lily took another swig of his drink, muttering, 'here we go again,' into his glass.

With a beer in one hand, Cana drunkenly swayed closer to Levy, drapping her arm over the girl's shoulder. "Aw, come on Gajeel! You gotta learn to share, my friend. Ain't that right?"

A few agreements could be heard from the men at the bar but they instantly quieted down at the sight of Gajeel's glare. "Anyone who touches my girl gonna need a new fucking insurance plan."

Lily sputtered spitting out his drink all over an unsuspecting Natsu, causing Cana to bellow in laughter letting Levy go. She walked over to Gajeel and grabbed his hand, causing his irritated scowl to down cast on her. She knew it wasn't for her but knew her boyfriend well enough that the next person that pissed him off tonight would most likely would really need a new insurance plan.

"Gajeel, I'm tired let's go home." She smiled up at him earning a 'tch' in response.

Before they could leave the group, Cana yelled suggestively, "I suggest you use some of that frustration to your benefit once you get home!" Gajeel tried his best to ignore her as they weed their way to the door, but failed miserably at her next comment. "And I mean use your penis!"

"CANA!" Levy yelled back at her in embarrassment as her face flushed. Gajeel growled causing her to face him again. "Stupid alcoholic!" He stated, lifting Levy up and placing her over his shoulders. "But, she's got a point, Gihee." He said groping his girlfriend's butt as he quickly made his way out of the pub and to his car.


End file.
